This invention relates to the holding of doors in prescribed, fixed positions, and more particularly, to the holding of vehicular doors in such positions.
In current practice, the doors of vehicles are provided with mechanical detents to hold doors open at one or two positions, as there is entry or departure from the vehicle. This arrangement can be unsatisfactory, and often hazardous. The spring force of the mechanical detents intentionally has a low enough magnitude to be easily overcome in closing the door. Consequently, the spring force is frequently overcome by wind or gravity. This is particularly a problem if the vehicle is parked on a transverse incline with one side slightly elevated.
Inadvertent closure of a door can take place with such force that injury can result. This is particularly true when there is an attempt to leave the vehicle.
In addition, the provision of one or two detents often fails to meet specific needs. For example, the detents can hold a door either too near or too far to accommodate the physical sizes of vehicular occupants, or may be unsuitable if there are obstructions on the side of a parked vehicle.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide the occupant of a vehicle with greater flexibility in door positioning. A related object is to hold a car door securely in a selectable and prescribed position.
A further object of the invention is to provide secure positioning which will provide other advantages not presently available. A related object is to provide for secure auxiliary ventilation in cars with electric windows that cannot be operated with the ignition key removed. Another related object is to provide increased facility for getting packages out of and into a car. Still another related object is to permit the eating of snacks at rest stops while sitting on the sides of the car seats knowing that open doors will be held securely in position.